dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Tekka
is the best friend and rival of Pinich and the customizable main protagonist of Dragon Ball Fusions. Appearance As a custom character, Tekka's appearance varies based on the player's preferences. However, he's portrayed as a male Earthling with brown hair. He wears a red gi with a blue cape and boots, resembling Mr. Satan's champion outfit and even wears a champion belt. Biography Tekka and Pinich summon Shenron and wish to create a tournament to determine the strongest fighter in time and space. This results in Shenron warping time and space to create warped dimension known as the Timespace Rift where fighters from different timelines can train, fight, and interact. Tekka and Pinich are sucked into the rift where they meet Bulma who informs them of the Timespace Tournament (Jikuuichi Budokai or Strongest in Space and Time) in which teams fight to prove who is the strongest. While Pinich goes off on his own due to seeing Tekka as his rival, Tekka seeks out Trunks and Goten who were also looking for teammates at the suggestion of Bulma who gives him the Timespace Radar, Ziku. After being saved from Nappa and Raditz by Trunks and Goten, they agree to join forces with Tekka. Eventually they open a time rift after Ziku detects Goku's energy coming from it, which causes Kid Goku to appear and meet Bulma's son and his future son Goten. Goku reveals that he was from the time when he was training under Kami and, learning about the Timespace Tournament, agrees to join Tekka's Team. After climbing up Korin's Tower to Area F2 of the rift, they rest at King Kai's Planet where they meet King Kai, who provides them with food and a place to rest. Eventually they make it to Hercule City and end up opening a time rift that connects the GT timeline to the rift, from which Pan emerges, accidentally kicking Kid Trunks in the process. Though she first mistakes Kid Goku for her grandpa GT Goku, after seeing Kid Trunks and Goten, she learns of the Timespace Rift and agrees to join Tekka's Team as well. During their adventure Tekka and their team encounter the Ginyu Force, Frieza, adult Goku, Vegeta, Bulla, Future Trunks, Piccolo, Gine, Bardock, Broly, Towa, Mira, King Piccolo, and countless other fighters. Power Tekka is classified as a B-Rank fighter putting their strength on par with his B-Rank Saiyan rival Pinich though Super Saiyan Pinich is stronger in his Super Saiyan form which is classified as A-Rank. In addition to Pinich, Tekka is also on par with his B-Rank teammates Pan from GT and Kid Goku from the period he was training under Kami. Interestingly his power is also on par with Goten and Kid Trunks who are classified as B-Rank in both their base and Super Saiyan forms, though their fusions EX Gotenks and Gotenks who are both classified as A-Rank with Gotenks' SSJ and Super Saiyan 3 forms also being A-Rank. Though stronger than the C-Rank Saiyans Raditz and Nappa individually the pair as a team where too strong at first though they survived due to the pair toying with Tekka's life for fun and the intervention of Trunks and Goten. Raditz and Nappa's B-Rank fusion Natz proves to be Tekka's first obstacle in their adventure after forming Tekka's Team with Trunks, Goten, and Kid Goku though they prevail thanks to Gotenks. Despite only being a B-Rank fighter, Tekka grows stronger through teamwork and training under various mentors such as King Kai, the Ginyu Force, Master Roshi, and Adult Goku. Additionally Tekka and their team learns Five-Way Fusion from the Ginyu Force after Pan joins the team allowing Tekka and their teammates to briefly form a powerful Ultra Fusion. They also learn of EX-Fusion from Goku and Bulma which proves invaluable to Tekka as they have the ability to fuse with almost any teammate (save for EX-Fusions, Metamoran Fusions, or Freeform Fusions) once they meet the proper requirements. Presumably this is the result of Tekka's ability to befriend others easily and recruit allies even former rivals, enemies, and villans which presumably allows Tekka to develop proper affinity to fuse much more easily. Additionally Tekka's EX-Fusions retain their personality, gender, and race as their traits are more dominant allowing Tekka to use EX-Fusion in a manner similar to Namekian Fusion, Supreme Kai-based Potara Fusions, and Freeform Fusion as they always remain the dominant personality thus can utilize EX-Fusion as a way to increase their Rank without transforming and gain access to different moves and skills. However Tekka is unable to perform Metamoran, Potara, or Freeform Fusion. Despite learning the Fusion Dance to perform EX-Fusions, Tekka is unable to fuse without the use of Fusion Dance and a Metamo-Ring thus preventing them from utilizing Metamoran fusion which is actually quite common among most EX-Fusion users in Dragon Ball Fusions as only certain characters are capable of pulling offMetamoran fusion despite the Fusion Dance being used to initiate EX-Fusion though this is primarily due to EX-Fusion being technically based and the fact Bulma researched Metamoran and Potara fusion to combine their strengths creating a albeit weaker yet more accessible form of fusion. Their inability to use Freeform Fusion is likely due to EX-Fusion functioning in a similar manner producing a similar result (as one fuse remains dominant). Namekian Tekka is unable to perform Namekian fusion for the same reasons and due to the permanent nature of said fusion. Thus Tekka's greatest strength is their knack for teamwork and aptitude for fusing via Five-Way Fusion and EX-Fusion allowing them and their team to defeat various fighters from across history and rise to the top during the Timespace Tournament (this also fits with their promotional and default race being Earthling as the race while not generally as strong as other races has good organisational skills as well as their aptitude with technology and history of befriending and joining forces with members of other races such as Saiyans, Namekians, Offworlders, and Aliens to combat shared threats). Abilities |-|Techniques= *'Flight' - The ability to fly utilizing ki. *'[[Ki Blast|''Ki Blast]]' - The most basic form of ''ki attack. *'Burst Ki' - An Explosive Wave technique that Tekka can use to open time holes causing cracks in timespace to appear allowing them to witness various points in Dragon Ball history or open portals that allow people from those timelines or other dimensions to enter the Timespace Rift such as Kid Goku, Pan, Future Trunks, and Gine. Due to the release of energy it alerts nearby enemy NPCs. Opening multiple time holes my cause them to combine to form bigger cracks in timespace. Can only be used by Tekka outside of battle. *'Kamehameha' - The signature energy wave of the Turtle School originally invented by Master Roshi and later learned by many of Earth's fighters. Only available as a Special Move for certain races. Also appears as his Super Attack in Dokkan Battle. *'Ultra Fusion' - A fusion dance technique that allows five people to fuse to create an Ultra Fusion. Learned from the Ginyu Force after removing the barrier over Frieza's Spaceship and returning to Satan City to talk to Ginyu. Though exceptionally powerful, the resulting fusion time even shorter than Metamoran Fusion. The race, gender, and voice of the Ultra Fusion depends on the person who initiates it. *'EX-Fusion' - By wearing a Metamo-Ring and performing the Fusion Dance with someone else wearing a Metamo-Ring they have strong affinity with Tekka can perform EX-Fusion. Though the fusions are weaker than those produced by Metamoran Fusion, they can remained fused as long as they wish and can defuse anytime by removing their Metamo-Ring. As they make friends easily, Tekka develops affinity very easily which allows them to EX-Fusion with almost anyone. |-|Transformations= ;Super Saiyan If the custom character is a Saiyan and has reached Lv. 88, they can acquire the Super Saiyan form from the either random NPCs known as Skwash or Sesamy. Alternatively it can acquired randomly from the Special Move Machine. The Super Saiyan special move grants the Super Saiyan (or SS) status effect which doubles all stats and increases speed for as long as the user is transformed.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sWmZpSsAcpk |-|Fusions= ;Standard Fusions The Protagonist can use EX-Fusion to merge with any playable character. This increases Tekka's power, alters their appearance, and grants access to new Special Moves and Special Skills, however their profile, name, selected race, and gender remains the same. Tekka can change clothes after fusing. ;Fused w/ Pinich In the story mode, the Protagonist fuses with Pinich in order to fight Cellza. ;Ultra Fusion By fusing with Goku, Goten, Trunks, and Pan or 4 others the Protagonist can merge into the Ultra Fusion. |-|Equipment= *'Ziku' - A robotic Timespace Radar invented by Bulma that she gives to Tekka shortly after they arrive inside the Timespace Rift. Ziku can detect ki, read power levels, and distortions in spacetime such as time holes. It can also function as a Dragon Radar and wireless communicator. *'Spaceship' - Frieza's Spaceship converted into mobile base and headquarters for Tekka's Team by Bulma at the behest of Kid Trunks after Frieza and the Ginyu Force abandon the ship in Area F2 of the Timespace Rift. Contains various items such as terminals, wireless communications, dressing area, and Dragon Ball Pedestal. *'Metamo-Ring' - A device created by Bulma that allows two people wearing Metamo-Rings to fuse after performing the Fusion Dance. After training with adult Goku to face Cell, Goku and Bulma introduce Tekka's Team to EX-Fusion. Metamo-Rings can be found on two tables inside team's Spaceship where Tekka and his team can perform EX-Fusion. Video Game Appearances *''Dragon Ball Fusions'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle'' Gallery Trivia *Tekka's name likely refers to the condiment made from boiled or fried root vegetables, fitting with the Saiyan-name pun scheme of vegetable names. However, in the manga and promotional material he is an Earthling, though Saiyan is one of his selectable races. **Its possible that he may have been intended to be a Saiyan protagonist originally like customizable protagonists in Ultimate Tenkaichi and the Future Warriors (who are depicted as Saiyans in promotional material) in the Xenoverse series, but was changed to an Earthling during development to better contrast between him and his Saiyan friend/rival Pinich, though his name Tekka was retained. It could be a reference to his eventual fusion with Pinich, becoming a Saiyan/Human hybrid. **The name may have also been selected as it is more likely that a player would select Saiyan over Earthling due to Saiyans being prominent in the series due its main protagonist Goku being a Saiyan. *Unlike most character, Tekka is shown to be quite compatible when it comes to EX-Fusion as they can fuse with any playable character. Even without counting their Ultra Fusion and excluding Freeform Fusions, Tekka has the largest number of fusion forms of any single character in the Dragon Ball series. References Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Saiyans Category:Characters who can fly Category:Martial Artists Category:Earthlings Category:Nameks Category:Majin Category:Shinjin Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Tournament fighters Category:Demons Category:Characters with What-if transformations Category:Swordsmen